Realization
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: Cam and Tori have liked each other for a while. Their friends think it's time for the two to stop circling one another. Cam/Tori. Story is only a little better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those days at the Wind Ninja Academy. A day where no monsters were attacking the city. Rare for the rangers. It was the day that would change Cam and Tori's relationship as friends forever... CamTori DustinMarah BlakeKapri ShaneHunter

Cameron Watanabe, green Samurai ranger and resident technology geek, was in a situation he did not wish to be in

Cameron Watanabe, green Samurai ranger and resident technology geek, was in a situation he did not wish to be in. He had finally realized that his feelings for a certain blue wind ranger were those of more than friendship. Why didn't I realize it before he thought All the signs were there. Cam knew he was in a tough spot. He had been friends with Tori for more than 4 years. Who knows what she'll say to me…

Meanwhile at Storm Chargers…

Victoria Hansen, blue wind ranger and only girl of the rangers, was thinking about her green-loving friend. She knew she liked him from the moment she met him(Aww. Love at first sight!) The only problem she had was showing that she liked Cam. I hope he won't think I'm stupid she thought because he is special to me.

Later that day…

Cam and Tori met up with Blake, Hunter, Shane and Dustin at a local café. From there, they went to the carnival that was in town. They split into pairs and went off. Cam and Tori went to the arcade, Blake and Hunter headed to the bumper cars, and Shane and Dustin went to the motocross race in the stadium.

With Cam and Tori…

The two were having fun playing skee-ball, Pac-man©, and the other arcade games. After a while, they decided to go to the House of Mirrors. The House was lit, but they kept getting lost. Finally, they entered a room that had no mirrors, but a mural of an ocean going around the whole thing. They entered immediately to have a good look at the mural.

Suddenly…the door slammed.

TBC….

Well? How did I do? I guess not bad for my first Power Rangers story. Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

They looked at each other

They looked at each other. Shock was written on Cam's face while Tori's showed a mix of fear and shock.

"Oh no," they said simultaneously.

Tori, who was horribly claustrophobic, began to panic. She really did not do well in cramped spaces and the 5 foot by 5 foot wasn't helping either. Cam, who knew Tori better than anyone else, crossed the room and hugged her.

"It's okay, Tori," he said. "You'll be okay. I'm here." (woah! Phantom of the Opera moment!)

Tori said nothing, but hugged him back. Well it's either now or never he thought.

Then he said, "Y'know Tori, I like you as more than a friend. I-I think I've always liked you. I-I think I'm in love with you!"

Tori still said nothing. Has he really felt this way about me? she thought. Does she hate me? He thought, putting his head down. Why hasn't she said anything?

"Cam," Tori said hesistantly. "I-I-I"

Words failed her. So she depended on her actions. She brought her right hand to Cam's cheek, turned his head to face her and she kissed him. I love you she thought.

After two minutes, which seemed like forever, they parted. Both were breathless.

"Wow," Cam said, hugging her. "You're something else."

"I love you," she said. "I love you very much."

"Love you too Tor," Cam replied. "Love you too."

Heehee. Part two of three. I hope you liked it. Show me some love by sending reviews. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

After their confessions, the door to the room creaked open

After their confessions, the door to the room creaked open. Tori, who was happy beyond belief, ran out of the room. Cam came trailing close behind her out of the room. After a few minutes of winding through, they finally exited. What they didn't expect to see was their friends in lip locks with their former enemies.

Both Cam and Tori knew Dustin and Marah liked each other, so they were happy. What really surprised them was that Blake and Kapri got together (Cam thought Blake had a thing for Tori). The green and blue rangers had never actually thought Blake liked Kapri. Apparently they were wrong.

"Ahem," Tori said , clearing her throat. "Do I want to know?"

The foursome answered, "No." Tori just smiled.

"Let's go find Shane and Hunter," Cam said.

So the six set off to find the red and crimson rangers.

After looking around the carnival for an hour, Shane and Hunter weren't found. So, they went down to the beach. Upon arriving at said destination, the six saw two very tall figures in really close proximity. With closer inspection, they found their two lost boys. What surprised them most was that Shane and Hunter were kissing. They were kissing by the perfect sunset.

Cam, Tori, Blake, Kapri, Dustin and Marah watched the sunset. They watched the perfect sunset end the perfect day for all eight of them.

The End.

The ending to my first (multi-chapter) Power Rangers story. Maybe I'll add One in A Million: Power Rangers to the beginning of this…Let me know if you want that!

Also, reviews are appreciated! huggles


End file.
